


karkat stays over at nepetas

by hailst0rm_star



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailst0rm_star/pseuds/hailst0rm_star
Summary: so basically karkat gets lost and ends up at nepetas (romance happens i guess)
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Karkat Vantas





	karkat stays over at nepetas

**Author's Note:**

> wowwww srry if this is cringe, im still tryna get the hang of writing fluff or smth but enjoy!!! x3  
> also srry but there is like alot of fluff at the end of the fic???? idk, i have like no skill in writing  
> so anyways i have to make the content for myself beclaws canon doesnt feed me good!!!!  
> also this is in karkats pov  
> so anywasy you if your reading this, once again enjoy *DIES IN A HOLE OF EMBARRASSMENT AND STAYS LIKE THAT*

you look outside your window, man you haven't been outside for a fat while since a near cull experience happened to you.  
maybe its time to go out, you feel a little but confident going out now, you take your sickle with you just incase.  
as soon as you're about to head out, your lusus screeches as always, damn he's pretty crabby!  
you feed him what he normally likes.  
"BYE DAD, GOING OUT FOR A BIT" you tell him.  
you close the door, you suppose you could take a little walk around. its not like theres anything important you need to do or anything!  
you walk down the streets, being a little cautious. you decide to take a different path, you pass a few hives down, more hives down, you take turns from left to right, more hives. "(THIS IS GETTING A LITTLE BORING, I GUESS I COULD GO BACK TO MY OWN HIVE.)" you thought to yourself.  
you go back at least from what you remember you were coming from.  
instead, these hives are seemingly more unfamiliar than last time.  
"(HAVE I WENT PAST THESE HIVES??)" at this point you aren't sure yourself. 

and then you realize.. you are getting yourself lost!  
"(WAY TO GO FUCKASS, YOU'RE GOING TO BE CULLED ANY MINUTE NOW.)"  
you head east, where you assume is where your hive is probably at.  
you start running, you're getting yourself lost even more!  
you go into the more natural areas, you are surrounded by trees, there is so hive in plain sight anymore.  
"FUCK!!!!!!" you shout, nobody probably can hear you.  
might as well take a nap near a tree! you start to drift off and fall asleep, you're getting pretty exhausted.

a young huntress comes out of her cave-like hive to do some hunting.  
she gets some kills a couple small animals, hopefully she can make a meal out of this for herself.  
shes still doing some hunting, and she finds herself in-front of you, taking a nap.

a few hours pass by, you are still asleep, nothing has happened.  
except all of that, you feel yourself laying on something soft... something warm... and its purring?! it appears to be nepeta's lusus.  
"good meowrning karkitty!" nepeta greets you as you wake up to her.  
"GODDAMMIT NEPETA, HOW DID I EVEN GET HERE??!" you are a little confused. "well... i think mew purrobably got yourself lost! so i took mew in"  
"I-....." you appreciate her taking care, but you gotta go.  
you get up a bit tired, you accidentally trip on an untied shoelace and you fall onto the floor, you remember that your still exhausted from what happened earlier, it couldn't hurt to stay here for a night.  
"n33d help?"  
"NO, IM GOOD." you insist, you get up again.  
you notice she prepared food, it seems to be for the both of you.  
"OH, THANKS." you take a piece for yourself, it tastes a little weird but it doesn't phase you much.  
nepeta smiles a bit, and blushing a little.

a few minutes have passed after you and nepeta ate.  
you're not going to lie, you're actually enjoying this.  
something seems to catch your eye a little on her wall. you try to not look at it.  
"whats up karcat?"  
"OH NOTHING..." you try to look away from her and the wall, your face gets a little red.  
"you sure..?"  
"Y-YEAH IM SURE.."  
"(SHE LIKES ME??? WHAT THE FUCK THOUGH, MIGHT AS WELL GO ALONG WITH IT. SHES PRETTY CUTE.)" you think to yourself again.  
"well if theres anything wrong ill be there" she gets up and goes to the other room for a moment.  
you couldn't resist, you get up too and examine her wall.  
it appears to be a shipping wall! you take a look at some of her ships.  
you look at the red rom ships first.  
you see a ship labelled 'OTP'  
...as you thought! it was you and nepeta. your face gets a little bit more redder.  
you are a little surprised, in a good way, and you pause there at the wall.  
nepeta walks back into the room, and she notices you are at the wall.  
"WHA???"  
"....!!!!!!!!"  
"OHNONONONONONONO!!!" she says, very flustered, she notices as you were looking at the otp.  
she gets very embarrassed.  
"WHATS WRONG NEPETA?" you ask her.  
"its an uh..... crack pairing!! h33h33" she says nervously.  
"YOU SURE...?"  
"y-yes!!!" she's lying.  
"now get away from the wall, i-it needs some uh.... impurrovements!!" she blocks the wall from you.  
"GODDAMN YOU DON'T NEED TO BE ALL DEFENSIVE.. ITS ALRIGHT NEPETA."  
"INFACT I THINK YOU'RE ACTUALLY UH... VERY CUTE!" great, you're making a fool of yourself, by confessing something honestly.  
"huh....?" her voice softens  
"YEAH.. YOU DON'T NEED TO HIDE IT" you smile.  
"heh..." she comes closer to you, and gives you a hug.  
not what you were expecting, you give her one back.

at the end of the day, the both of you just chill.  
wrapped in her arms, shes a bit taller than you.  
this is pretty nice and pleasant. she strokes your hairs as the both of you talk about quadrants and other things.  
"(yawn) im getting purretty tired. wanna go sleep?"  
"SURE."  
"well alright."  
there is only one recupercocoon, you don't wanna share it with her though.  
you decide to sleep on pounce again, thats a pretty big cat.  
nepeta sure noticed you sleeping on her lusus, she might as well sleep with you from there.  
as you guys settle in..  
"i love you.." she whispers.  
"i love you too." you whisper to her back and give her a little kiss.  
you fall asleep again.


End file.
